A Stable Relationship
by The Unbreakable Snape Fan
Summary: Tulio and Miguel are teenagers hiding out in a stable for some reason or other. Things get a little heated.


A Stable Relationship

"Shh!" Tulio hissed, covering the other boy's mouth until the shadow that interrupted the light beneath the bottom of the stable door passed it by.

"Sorry," he muttered into the hand, and then slapped it away when the shadow was gone. "I have no idea where your hand has been, Tulio, that's disgusting."

"It's your fault we're even in this mess." He glanced over at the blonde, his golden hair shining in the dim light of the lantern hanging on the wall.

"Tulio Rodriguez," he said with a put-upon sigh, "don't you think after all these years you would know that it's always my fault? It's what you love about me," he said in mock smugness.

"Oh is that so?"

"You like my carefree spirit and my impeccable sense of adventure. As for you, you're the responsible one. You save us. Time and time again. It's your job, Tulio, because you're terribly good at it."

"You just don't want to take responsibility yourself. 'Tulio, save me, save me!' You're like . . . I don't know . . . some girl."

"I . . . no I'm not!" Miguel huffed.

"A blonde little girl," taunted Tulio. "With big, green eyes. What's next, are you going to grow boobs?" He patted Miguel's chest.

"You'd like it if I did, you pervert," muttered Miguel darkly, and then he laughed. "I don't imagine I'd make a terribly pretty girl."

"No, not really," Tulio smirked.

"Then again," Miguel said thoughtfully, "I don't make a terribly pretty boy."

Tulio shrugged.

"Not like you, at least."

Tulio shrugged again.

"Are we just going to stay in here all day, frolicking in the hay, or do you have a plan?"

He had a plan alright . . . but it didn't include escape. He looked away from Miguel for a moment to ignore the part of him that wanted nothing more than to ravish. "The plan machine is officially down for repairs."

"Oh, come on!" he pouted.

"Maybe you should think twice the next time you cross your own sister."

"I didn't know she was that skilled with a sword!"

"Well, maybe you should pay more attention to what's going on around you."

"Why?" he said, almost pleadingly. "It's never really helped me out that much before. So . . . plan?"

"Miguel," said Tulio seriously, "if I come up with a plan right now, it almost certainly is not going to include you." Or maybe it would involve _only_ Miguel and himself. And no outside forces.

"You can't say that, Tulio, we're best friends. Friends forever."

"Well, maybe forever was a bit of a bold guess."

"What?!" he looked as if Tulio had just slapped him across the face.

"Sorry, no. It's fine. I'm still just in shock at how skilled Rosalba is."

"Tulio, I have a question," said Miguel after a moment, deep in thought.

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on my sister?"

"No!" What on earth gave him that idea?

"Oh. Well, I know she's very pretty . . . ."

"Miguel."

"What?"

He didn't know how to say it, so he pushed Miguel backward into the hay. "Forget the plan."

"You said that already," he said curiously, looking up at Tulio, who was leaning over him.

"I'd much rather . . . ."

"Much rather what?"

Tulio leaned down and kissed him on the lips, pulling back a bit hesitantly. "Much rather frolic in the hay."

Miguel's green eyes, their hue just barely discernible in the dimness of the light, widened.

"Out of these clothes," said Tulio quietly, not looking him in the eye as he tugged at his own shirt.

"A spontaneous Tulio," teased Miguel. "What is the world coming to?" He slipped his own shirt off, sitting up to get his shoes off. Then came the pants, leaving him naked in the hay. "Aww," he said after a moment, "some of it's all pointy."

"Here," Tulio arranged all the abandoned clothing underneath Miguel. "That's better."

Miguel nodded.

Tulio looked down at the body strung out on top of their collective clothing and was absolutely mesmerized. Miguel was wrong—he was practically the prettiest thing Tulio had ever seen. He groaned, reaching out to stroke a hand down his chest. "Miguel," he murmured.

Those green eyes peered up at him and Miguel's face held the softest expression.

"Miguel?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't actually wish you had boobs."

"Of course not," he said with a smile. "I'm perfect as it is."

Tulio snorted. "Well, pretty close to it, at least."

"Tulio?"

"What?" he asked, trailing his hand down to touch Miguel's cock, fingers tingling in anticipation. He could barely breathe this was so good.

"No, look at me."

Tulio grasped the cock in his hand, gently cupping it, leaning his head down to lick at just the tip, moaning. "Oh, that's good."

Miguel groaned. "You're telling me."

"What is it, Miguel?" Tulio asked absently, looking up, blue eyes puddles of want.

"Want to do some more law-breaking?"

Tulio sucked in a breath.

"There's probably some, I don't know, tallow or soap or something in here for leather care," he said.

Tulio's movement on the shaft faltered and he chewed at his own bottom lip.

"Tulio."

He looked back up.

"Sodomize me."

Tulio nodded slowly.

"I've heard all about how it's done."

"Miguel, where on earth did you—"

He positively grinned. "I never reveal my sources. Now, if you would, find something to ease the way."

Tulio got to his feet. He was achingly hard now, and let a hand stray down to touch himself, stifling a moan. "Well, there's some whale oil . . . ."

"Ew." Miguel pulled a face. "Well, let's have it, then."

Tulio nodded. With all the righteousness of a warrior going into battle, he grabbed the whale oil and returned to their spot on the ground.

"Don't look so nervous," said Miguel, "I'm sure you'll be great."

"Like you would know the difference."

"You're right! I wouldn't. Isn't that thought comforting?" He pulled Tulio down for a plundering kiss. His hand sneaked its way down to touch Tulio's cock, stroking it gently as they kissed. Tulio broke off for air, panting.

"Careful, Miguel, or I'll shoot."

"Can't have that happening yet, Tulio," he admonished. "Now, take some of that oil on your fingers." He watched as Tulio did so. He parted his legs a little. "Now, push a finger into me."

Tulio did, tentatively. "Does it hurt?"

"Maybe a little. Mainly it's . . . just weird."

"You're not the one with a finger up someone's butt. Talk about weird . . . ."

A second finger was added. A few minutes passed, and Tulio concentrated hard on widening Miguel's entrance, encouraged by the small, lusty grunts he was making.

"Put some oil on yourself," Miguel breathed.

"Huh?"

"Your cock," he explained. His eyes looked impossibly open and sincere.

"Oh, right, right!" He scooped up a little more oil and coated himself with it, biting back a groan at the slippery sensation.

"Okay. Now, Tulio, now." Miguel bit his lip.

Tulio leaned in and kissed him for a moment, which served to help them both relax a little better. Then he broke the kiss and looked down at Miguel's body. He let out a breath. Were boys supposed to be this perfect? Tulio felt skinny and a bit awkward in a body comparison.

Tulio's cock gently pushed at the entrance he'd been widening, and he leaned over Miguel carefully. He pressed inside and moaned loudly. There was an overwhelming heat and tightness like nothing he'd ever felt in his lifetime. Without him telling it to, a hand clawed at Miguel's hip. "Ohh...," he said slowly, as if surprised.

Tulio pushed in further, until he was all the way inside of the other boy and gasped. Miguel hissed and threw his head back. "Just hold still, just for a minute . . . ."

"You're alright, though. Miguel?" he breathed, fighting the urge to move his hips. The pressure was unbelievable. And the passage was so slick and so soft, so utterly smooth.

"Y-yeah," said Miguel after a moment. He seemed to relax some, and all of a sudden his legs wrapped themselves around Tulio's waist, as if coaxing him onward. He still wasn't sure, though.

Tulio hesitated, chewing at his lip to keep from the itching need to move.

"Should be fine," Miguel murmured.

"O-k-kay." Tulio pulled out a fraction, and thrust back into him.

"Ah!"

"Miguel?"

"No! Don't, don't _stop_," he said, as if this was a completely insane thing to do in the situation, and that anyone alive at all, ever, should know that.

He did it again. Soon, he was pushing himself into Miguel erratically. On one particular entrance, Miguel nearly screamed, and Tulio once again froze.

"Again. Again!" Miguel called, and his hands were clutching at hay desperately.

For a moment, he did nothing, but then his body snapped to obedience. He tried to repeat the same angle, but it took him a few attempts, until—

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, ohh, oh!" Miguel reached up and grasped Tulio's shoulders.

Tulio was shaking with the effort of not climaxing yet. It was not an easy task to accomplish. He reached a hand down to touch Miguel.

When the hand grasped him, Miguel gasped, arching as he felt himself spend into the grip. He thrust into the hand a few more times, body twitching and trembling as he lay there. His legs tightened around Tulio's body.

Tulio had not been able to even fathom the area around him holding any tighter, but, oh, it was. He was gripped in liquid heat like lava and he cried out his pleasure as an orgasm was positively ripped from his body.

Tulio stood there above Miguel, staring down at him with wide blue eyes, and the ones that met him seemed no less stunned. A grip on his arm and he was collapsing right on top of Miguel's body. It seemed to take them an eternity to catch their breath, and even then their heads would not stop reeling.

After a while of lying there with their calm breathing patterns matching up perfectly, Tulio pulled out carefully. Turned Miguel on his side. Spooned behind him. Kissed a bare shoulder.

"Rosalba has nothing on her little brother," muttered Tulio.

Miguel giggled. "O Tulio, you're such a charmer," he said tiredly. "Hey, so did you come up with something?"

"Miguel."

"What?"

"This was my plan, remember?"

He considered this. "Oh yes. Well, well done, then, well done."

Tulio vaguely tried to hang on to consciousness, but he drifted off entirely too easily. When he woke, Miguel had dressed him and was pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Know what?" murmured the blonde, "I lied."

Tulio raised an eyebrow and slid a hand into one of Miguel's.

"I can be responsible too."

Tulio smiled softly.

"Plus, your sense of 'adventure' is nothing to balk at."

"Oh really?"

"Really." He smiled, but the expression changed after a moment. "Ew!" he said, dropping Tulio's hand. Those fingers had. . . .

Tulio suddenly smirked. "Relax, Miguel. This time you know exactly where my hand's been."

Miguel colored slightly to hear it spoken out loud, looking down at him. "Yeah," he said uncertainly. "I guess I do."

Tulio slid his hand into Miguel's again, and Miguel let it stay there.


End file.
